


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWO.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: mondays were the worst. until a certain someone asks to partner up with you for a project.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWO.

**Author's Note:**

> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> OKay i promised jaehyun appeared in a chapter soon, so here he is. just a bit, though ;) hes coming along fully in the next chapter!!

Monday.

You hated Mondays. To be honest, who wouldn't. The only person you never hated on Mondays was Seulgi and the extra good coffee Starbucks seem to make you. The same baseball cap was on the Friday you embarrassed yourself in front of two boys in your lecture. You can feel their eyes on you when you walk in, ten minutes before the professor would show the same _damn_ powerpoint again. Seulgi's talking to Yerim next to her, her cousin who had transferred to University of SM. And you ended up learning the two boys were both on the SM Basketball Team. How more embarrassing could that be.

Lectures were boring to you. As much as you did have good grades, for the past few days it had been the same information needed for an upcoming project and you paid little attention since it was all repeated. Seulgi glanced at you before you were about to head out to eat by yourself, what you often do before another lecture or extra study at the library. But every class or lecture seemed to be cancelled or emailed for some assignment set instead. "Y/N."

"Yeah?" You respond, packing your laptop in your bag.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." You smiled. You didn't want to be upset that she had plans with her soon-to-be-boyfriend, you assume, Yoo Kihyun, he was a lovely boy when she introduced him to you a few months back, but even Taeyong hadn't been replying to your texts and even without her in the dorms you felt a bit lonely. You haven't seen him since last week and already Monday came by. You saw her whisper something into Yerim's ear, who gave you a shy smile before heading off. "Hey, you're not. What's up?"

"Nothing, I swear," You sigh, "I'm just getting a little bit lonely."

"Aw," She cooed, "You're my number one I swear! Kihyun's just been taking me out a lot."

"I can tell." You said, "You deserve him."

She grinned. "Thank you. Look, I promise I'll catch up with you tonight when Kihyun takes me back. I miss you too! I blame him for bribing me with steak and fried chicken." You laugh, making her pat your shoulder. "It's okay. I'm jealous Kihyun's getting your affection."

"Sure," She smiles. "I also have to talk to professor about Yerim. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." You nod.

She leaves with Yerim and you sigh. Once you grip your bag, you're stopped at the door with a tap on the shoulder. Great, it was one of the two boys that caught you staring at them. "Uh, hi. Are you Y/N?"

"Y-Yeah." You mumble, "Sorry..." The pause makes him raise his eyebrow. "I'm Johnny. Look uh, my friend and I found you quite.. creepy to say the least."

"I apologise. My eyes were tired and I was squinting." Half the truth, "I apologise for not knowing who you two are too."

He scoffs, "Excuse me? You.. You've never heard of me?"

"Look, Johnny, I'm really sorry about everything, okay? I was just.. trying to figure out who you were or something. I've never seen you two around or it's just me avoiding the population of this uni." You said, "Tell your friend everything I said."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Y/N." He pushes right past you, making you rub your temple. You don't know if this was an even bigger deal. At least you left the impression of being creepy. They were definitely popular boys playing basketball and this annoyed you even more. In a few minutes, you were practically speed-walking to find somewhere to eat lunch by yourself.

**You:** taeyong?

**TY:** hey. i've been busy lately, sorry. do you wanna come around? i'll pick you up

**You:** no no, it's okay. i'm just gonna stay at the dorms. i'll come by this weekend

**You:** why have you ignored me? i haven't seen you since last week

**TY:** i'm sorry. work's been stressful. i'll make it up to you

**You:** how? not to mention seulgi's got a bf now so

**TY:** dinner? cuddles?

**TY:** i have a meeting now, i'll text you later. i love you and take care. <3

You frowned.

Maybe he was actually avoiding you after he saw you wince when he told you he loved you. Nothing seemed to be true anymore. And that Johnny guy was annoyingly unbelievable. Pretty face and ugly attitude. Or that was just the purpose of a first encounter.

-

You stopped downing caffeine late at night since exams and assignments were over. All you needed to do was save it for the project. Peach tea cans lie over your desk as you did nothing except scroll through your phone. No missions have been sent to you by Taeyong or Taeyong via Jeno, or instead if you did have missions Taeyong would text with a _Sorry but we got some others to do it. I don't want to disturb your uni work._ And although you assure him many times you're not as busy, he still doesn't believe it.

You miss Taeyong.

Seulgi came home late and often you're asleep and she pouts, a blanket not even covering you up. So she does, and you catch up in the morning before lectures. You're glad that you caught up with her. University of SM was same old, nothing exciting was happening and it was tiring. You slept more a lot and you're glad, except it made you more tired than usual. Friday then came around, and people were beginning to notice your absence at N.C.T Headquarters. You're more mad at Taeyong for letting him push you out of your missions, not feeling overworked as you loved it, and it was like he seemed disappointed in you. Did you feel like an agent anymore? No. How Taeyong acted to you nowadays made you feel like everything you did with him was a waste. Or it was a current phase.

"Hey."

"You're back late." Seulgi teases.

"My lecture finished an hour ago," You sigh, reading your phone which read 7:00PM. She frowned, "I thought you were out with Kihyun?"

"I was here after you left," She giggled, "I figured you didn't see me." Forming an 'o' with your mouth, "Seriously though, we need to find you a guy."

"No, no, don't," You laugh, "I'm okay. Even Yerim was hanging out with me."

"Great!" She clapped, "That's nice to hear. But okay, come on, we're gonna find a guy around campus and I swear—"

"Seulgi." You laugh loudly, "Please! I'm okay! Honestly I'm just happy I've been oversleeping and napping most of the time." She showed her signature smile. "Whatever, if I find anyone cute then I'll let you know." She winked.

* * *

Taeyong was always questioned about the lack of your presence.

_"Where is Y/N?"_

_"Taeyong, what happened to her?"_

_"She's at uni? Didn't she say she was committed?"_

His answer was always the same. _"It's my fault, I don't want her to be overworked while she has anything going on."_ He felt guilty about your concerned voicemails and messages, avoiding them. He knew you were beginning to hate him but truth is, he was actually busy but he never admitted it often. He missed you too, the way your lips kissed his cheek, the way you snuggled into his chest for comfort and warmth. He was worried that you didn't even respond to Jeno's messages either, leaving him on read or an apology. 

Maybe you were trying to fit the pieces about how Taeyong never meant the _I love you's_ to go that far. He was overthinking your reaction but still felt bad. Nothing has ever come between the two of you. He felt sad that he did have to get you out of missions due to his concern for you, although he knew it made you mad because you loved the agency. You love stealing and having an unknown identity to everyone.

When you answer his call, he's first confused. A chuckle falling out from your lips before a pause, then your voice. The voice he missed. "Hey gorgeous."

"Taeyong," You mumble, "What do you want?" He tries to hide the frown on his face. You had every right to be mad or be upset.

"I.. Y/N?" He sighs, "C-Can we talk at my apartment? I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." You said, "I.. I'm out with Seulgi. We can do it another time. Bye."

You hang up and he's frustrated. Doyoung gives him a concerned look, "So what was that all about? You look defeated for the first time in years."

"Y/N." Was all he said.

"I don't see anything wrong with saying you really do love her because I know that," Doyoung shrugs, "So what's stopping you? Work? The fact she's in a different position than you?"

"Everything." He responded. "L-Let's just leave it. When's the next meeting?"

-

Taeyong continues to bottle up his feelings and thoughts.

It's not healthy, he knows that. Doyoung understood everything, but all he wanted was to talk to you. Sometimes he'd see you out by yourself and you'd purposely avoid him by hiding behind a rack of hangers or walking away. He promised the boys at Headquarters missions wouldn't be on until next week, the jewel event, which everybody was preparing for anyway. He knew he took what you loved away but he just didn't want you disappearing in lectures and miss on work. The week flew by pretty quickly, Taeyong thinking it was just because you weren't with him.

He expected you to come by on Friday, but you didn't. Saturday came, but you didn't. On Sunday, you were at his door saying you didn't have any schedules for the week and to give back his clothes. He stared at you, confused. "No, keep them."

You shrug, "Okay. I just want to let you know that I was never busy." You sigh.

"Can we talk this out?" Taeyong sighed, "I.. I miss you."

You raise an eyebrow, "Taeyong."

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "For everything. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate and ignore you. I was just planning everything for next week and I got stressed. And.."

"I know you don't love me." You mumble, playing with your fingers. "Look I.. I don't think we should continue anything from now on."

"Don't say that."

"I have to." You weakly smile, "You can't just tell me you love me when you truly dont."

His heart aches because he knows you're right. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," You respond, although you want only him. You really want him to return the same feelings. "I miss you more than you'll ever know, Tae. Consider us as work partners." His eyes become glossy as he listens to your words. You must have eavesdropped a conversation with Doyoung or other people about how he sees you.

He fucked up. Real bad.

-

You stopped going around Taeyong's. Maybe it was time you could focus on yourself.

The younger boys didn't hesitate to question you about why you were gone when you lead classes, and you simply answered you were busy. You could feel his gaze on you as he watched you train the younger boys, them being curious about your life. Your words bugged you more, basically begging Taeyong to ignore you but act only like work partners. Which seemed like what he wanted. Of course you told Seulgi, who couldn't help but feel bad, and you assured her it's fine.

Finally, that project was happening and the professor finally changed the same powerpoint to something else. He spoke about having partners and expected a high quality project, as there were many bright students in the lectures, so he expected everyone's best. Seulgi told you ahead she would partner with Yerim, meaning that left you alone. You'd prefer doing it on your own anyway, your last project partners leaving you to do it by yourself.

"Do you want to be partners? Uh, my friend already found someone else." A voice said over your shoulder as you looked up. From the corner of your eye, you can see Seulgi's jaw drop.

He sits down next to you, "I'll take it as a yes."

The professor continues to talk before dismissing everyone, and while you're packing up the boy talks. You know who he is and you definitely have a red face. "I'm Jaehyun. You must be Y/N."

"Johnny must have told you I was creepy."

"He thought that, not me." Jaehyun chuckled, showing his dimples as he picked up your laptop, placing it into your bag. You thanked him quietly, feeling small. "I promise! I thought you were just trying to get a glimpse of me."

You nodded, "Y-Yeah. I apologise. Can we move on?"

"Of course." Jaehyun nods, "About the project. We can work at my house if you want?" Jaehyun's surprised that you're staying calm. He decides to be confident, leading you on. He was curious about you, and he's glad that you're not shocked by his appearance.

"Um, it's fine. We can work at my apartment or—"

"My house. Or the Starbucks you like." He shows his dimples as he runs his hands through his hair. You raise an eyebrow at him, "S-Sure."

"Great. Here's my number." He slips you a piece of paper. _Is he always this prepared?_

"Thanks. I'll text you tonight." The smile on his face doesn't seem to disappear.

Jaehyun thinks you're definitely one of a kind.


End file.
